hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Howard Caine
right|350px|thumb|Howard Caine as Major Wolfgang Hochstetter Howard Caine (January 2, 1926 — December 28, 1993) was an American actor who is best remembered as the gestapo officer, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter in the 1960s-era sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He also played Lewis Morris of New York in the film musical, 1776 and Everett Scovill a thinly disguised portrait of Charles Manson's attorney, Irving Kanarek in the television movie, Helter Skelter. Biography Howard Caine was born in Nashville, Tennessee into a Jewish family. At the age of 13, his family moved to New York City. After his family's arrival in New York, he began to study acting, where he learned to erase his southern accent, while also learning 32 foreign and American accents. After serving in the U. S. Navy during World War II, he continued his studies at The School of Drama of Columbia University, where he graduated Summa Cum Laude. After graduation, Howard began working on Broadway, soon appearing in such plays as Wonderful Town, Inherit the Wind, Lunatics & Lovers, and Tiger at the Gates, before he replaced Ray Walston in the lead role of Mr. Applegate, in the Broadway version of Damn Yankees. In the early 1950s, he began working in Hollywood, appearing first in the television film, ''Marty (later the basis for the 1955 film of the same name), as a bartender. Besides that TV film, and Hogan's Heroes, he has also appeared in such television series as Bonanza, Peter Gunn, Alfred Hitchock Presents, My Three Sons, The Untouchables, Dr. Kildare, The Twilight Zone, My Favorite Martian, Get Smart, The Rat Patrol, Felony Squad, Police Story, and The New Adventures of Jonny Quest, as well as the feature films, besides 1776, From the Terrace, Pay or Die, Judgment at Nuremberg, The Man from the Diner's Club, Pressure Point, Alvarez Kelly and Watermelon Man. Howard last acting role before his death was as Lord Maxwell Beaverbrook in the Television miniseries, War and Remembrance. Howard, who was fascinated with the Appalachian five-string Banjo, began mastering the instrument in the mid-1960s. From the summer of 1970 to his death, he had taken trophies at 29 prominent Banjo and Fiddle Contests in the Southland for both Best Traditional Banjo and Traditional Singing. He was also a popular folk singer and appeared in prominent Folk Clubs and Folk-Festivals. Howard died in 1993 in North Hollywood. Filmography * War and Remembrance (1988) (mini) (TV) * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (1986) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * Challenge of the GoBots (1984) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) (TV) (voice) * Forced Vengeance (1982) * Marilyn: The Untold Story (1980) (TV) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * Helter Skelter (1976) * 1776 (1972) * Watermelon Man (1970) * The Doomsday Flight (1966) (TV) * Alvarez Kelly (1966) * The Man from the Diner's Club (1963) * Pressure Point (1962) * Brushfire (1962) * Judgment at Nuremberg (1961) * Pay or Die (1960) * From the Terrace (1960) * The Californians (1957) (TV series) Notable Guest Television Appearances * The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd playing "Mr. Endakis" in episode: "Here's Another Cryptic from Upstate" (episode # 2.12) 29 January 1988 * Bret Maverick playing "Tercius Openshaw" in episode: "The Ballad of Bret Maverick" (episode # 1.10) 16 February 1982 * The Paper Chase playing "Bond" in episode: "The Seating Chart" (episode # 1.8) 14 November 1978 * Fantasy island playing "Count Rudolph" in episode: "Escape/Cinderella Girls" (episode # 1.3) 28 January 1978 * Police Story playing "Higby" in episode: "The Other Side of the Fence" (episode # 3.16) 23 January 1976 * Get Christie Love! playing "Anderson" in episode: "Market for Murder" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1974 * Adam's Rib playing "Hunnicut" in episode: "Illegal Aid" 14 September 1973 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Kamikazes Are Coming" (episode # 6.20) 21 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Klink for the Defense" (episode # 6.19) 7 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Dropouts" (episode # 6.14) 27 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Big Broadcast" (episode # 6.12) 6 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "It's Dynamite" (episode # 6.10) 22 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Eight O'Clock and All Is Well" (episode # 6.8) 8 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Lady Chitterly's Lover: Part 2" (episode # 6.5) 18 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Six Lessons from Madame LaGrange" (episode # 5.22) 27 February 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "One Army at a Time" (episode # 5.20) 13 February 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Fat Hermann, Go Home" (episode # 5.17) 16 January 1970 * The High Chaparral playing "Sanchez" in episode: "Friends and Partners" (episode # 3.16) 16 January 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Empty Parachute" (episode # 5.11) 5 December 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Defector" (episode # 5.10) 28 November 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Unfair Exchange" (episode # 5.5) 24 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Happy Birthday, Dear Hogan" (episode # 4.26) 22 March 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Return of Major Bonacelli" (episode # 4.25) 15 March 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Big Dish" (episode # 4.24) 8 March 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 4.23) 1 March 1969 * The Outcasts playing "Sam Barnes" in episode: "Gideon" (episode # 1.18) 24 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Purchasing Plan" (episode # 4.22) 22 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "My Favorite Prisoner" (episode # 4.18) 25 January 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "The Missing Klink" (episode # 4.15) 4 January 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Will the Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against the Wall?" (episode # 4.13) 21 December 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "No Names Please" (episode # 4.10) 30 November 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "To the Gestapo with Love" (episode # 4.5) 26 October 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Hogan's Trucking Service... We Deliver the Factory to You" (episode # 4.4) 19 October 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "LeBeau and the Little Old Lady" (episode # 3.25) 24 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "What Time Does the Balloon Go Up?" (episode # 3.24) 17 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Axis Annie" (episode # 3.23) 10 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Duel of Honor" (episode # 3.22) 3 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "War Takes a Holiday" (episode # 3.21) 27 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Wolfgang Hochsetter" in episode: "Sticky Wicket Newkirk" (episode # 3.20) 20 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Is There a Doctor in the House" (episode # 3.18) 6 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Two Nazis for the Price of One" (episode # 3.17) 30 December 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Everybody Loves a Snowman" (episode # 3.14) 9 December 1967 * The Rat Patrol playing "Major Bracken" in episode: "The Violent Truce Raid" (episode # 2.11) 27 November 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Funny Thing Happened on the Way to London" (episode # 3.5) 7 October 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Wolfgang Hochsetter" in episode: "Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari" (episode # 3.4) 30 September 1967 * Get Smart playing "Bediyoskin/Dr. Smith" in episode: "A Man Called Smart: Part 3" (episode # 2.30) 22 April 1967 * Get Smart playing "Bediyoskin/Dr. Smith" in episode: "A Man Called Smart: Part 2" (episode # 2.29) 15 April 1967 * Get Smart playing "Bediyoskin/Dr. Smith" in episode: "A Man Called Smart: Part 1" (episode # 2.28) 8 April 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Reverend Kommandant Klink" (episode # 2.25) 3 March 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Maj. Wolfgang Hochstetter" in episode: "Heil Klink" (episode # 2.22) 10 February 1967 * Rango playing "Actor" in episode: "Gunfight at the K.O. Saloon" (episode # 1.4) 3 February 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Meach" in episode: "The Terror Trap" (episode # 1.12) 28 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Feldkamp" in episode: "The Battle of Stalag 13" (episode # 2.5) 14 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Keitel" in episode: "Happy Birthday, Adolf" (episode # 1.17) 7 January 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Arnold McTague" in episode: "The Hijackers" (episode # 1.15) 26 December 1965 * O.K. Crackerby! playing "Mr. Fletcher" in episode: "Bitter Ravioli" (episode # 1.14) 16 December 1965 * Get Smart playing "Dr. Fish" in episode: "The Day Smart Turned Chicken" (episode # 1.8) 6 November 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Sultan" in episode: "Bottled Martian" (episode # 3.8) 31 October 1965 * Slattery's People playing "Representative Joseph Pacelli" in episode: "A Sitting Duck Named Slattery" (episode # 2.1) 17 September 1965 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Mr. Setlin" in episode: "Thou Still Unravished Bride" (episode # 3.22) 22 March 1965 * Rawhide playing "Private Mountford" in episode: "Corporal Dasovik" (episode # 7.10) 4 December 1964 * The Third Man playing "Actor" in episode: "Judas Coat" (episode # 5.4) 8 August 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Leon Chambers" in episode: "The Chameleon" (episode # 1.31) 27 April 1964 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Actor" in episode: "Bobby Darin, Guest" (episode # 14.17) 28 January 1964 * The Lucy Show playing "Harold" in episode: "Lucy Goes to Art Class" (episode # 2.15) 13 January 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "Pitchman" in episode: "The Colonel from Connecticut" (episode # 1.13) 10 January 1964 * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters playing "Afraid-of-His-Horse" in episode: "The Day of the Pawnees: Part 2" (episode # 1.15) 29 December 1963 * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters playing "Afraid-of-His-Horse" in episode: "The Day of the Pawnees: Part 1" (episode # 1.14) 22 December 1963 * The Greatest Show on Earth playing "Bartender" in episode: "The Wrecker" (episode # 1.12) 3 December 1963 * Ben Casey playing "Lindsey" in episode: "Little Drops of Water, Little Grains of Sand" (episode # 3.8) 30 October 1963 * Glynis playing "Huey" in episode: "A Little Knowledge Is fatal" (episode # 1.4) 16 October 1963 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "R.J. Crumley" in episode: "The Call of the, Like, Wild" (episode # 4.35) 29 May 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Mister Smith" in episode: "Target Island" (episode # 5.26) 5 April 1963 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Counterfeit League" (episode # 13.10) 30 January 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Nick" in episode: "He's Alive" (episode # 4.4) 24 January 1963 * Fair Exchange playing "Frank" in episode: "'Twas the Fortnight Before Christmas" (episode # 1.14) 21 December 1962 * Fair Exchange playing "Franch" in episode: "No More Transatlantic Calls" (episode # 1.7) 1 November 1962 * Leave It to Beaver playing "Foreman" in episode: "Eddie, the Businessman" (episode # 6.6) 1 November 1962 * Fair Exchange playing "Charley" in episode: "To Each His Own" (episode # 1.5) 19 October 1962 * Fair Exchange playing "Frank" in episode: "Neville's Problem" (episode # 1.4) 12 October 1962 * 87th Precinct playing "Meinig" in episode: "Idol in the Dust" (episode # 1.26) 2 April 1962 * Straightaway playing "Actor" in episode: "Full Circle" (episode # 1.23) 14 March 1962 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Securities for Suckers" (episode # 12.8) 17 January 1962 * Alcoa Premiere playing "Higbee" in episode: "Pattern of Guilt" (episode # 1.12) 9 January 1962 * Follow the Sun playing "Actor" in episode: "Chicago Style" (episode # 1.17) 7 January 1962 * My Three Sons playing "Police Sergeant" in episode: "Chip Leaves Home" (episode # 2.14) 4 January 1962 * Death Valley Days playing "Actor" in episode: "Miracle at Boot Hill" (episode # 10.11) 11 December 1961 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "District Attorney Asst" in episode: "You Can't Be a Little Girl All Your Life" (episode # 7.7) 21 November 1961 * Cain's Hundred playing "Tony Arnelo" in episode: "Dead Load: Dave Braddock" (episode # 1.9) 21 November 1961 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Ben Martin" in episode: "A Piece of Tomorrow" (episode # 3.6) 10 November 1961 * Dr. Kildare playing "Cook" in episode: "The Lonely Ones" (episode # 1.7) 9 November 1961 * Follow the Sun playing "Actor" in episode: "A Rage for Justice" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1961 * Two Faces West playing "Actor" in episode: "The Vials" (episode # 1.31) 29 May 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Edwin Ballin" in episode: "The Seventh Vote" (episode # 2.29) 18 May 1961 * Peter Gunn playing "Landers" in episode: "The Murder Bond" (episode # 3.28) 24 April 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Blinky" in episode: "Ring of Terror" (episode # 2.24) 13 April 1961 * Shirley Temple's Storybook playing "Tatay" in episode: "The Peg-leg Pirate of Sulu" (episode # 2.23) 12 March 1961 * Hong Kong playing "Ramos" in episode: "Double Jeopardy" (episode # 1.18) 1 February 1961 * Manhunt playing "Actor" in episode: "The Death Trap" (episode # 2.37) 1961 * Michael Shayne playing "Mort Kayle" in episode: "Death Select the Winner" (episode # 1.12) 23 December 1960 * Pete Gladys playing "Burke" in "Pete Takes Up Golf" (episode # 1.11) 28 November 1960 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Mr. Batu" in episode: "Once Around the Circuit" (episode # 2.3) 17 October 1960 * Michael Shayne playing "Sylvester" in episode: "Dolls are Deadly" (episode # 1.1) 30 September 1960 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Pawnbroker Employee" in episode: "Mrs. Bixby and the Colonel's Coat" (episode # 6.1) 27 September 1960 * Hallmark Hall of Fame playing "Cadi of Kintafi" in episode: "Captain Brassbound's Conversion" 2 May 1960 * Shotgun Slade playing "Clint, Store Clerk" in episode: "Donna Juanita" (episode # 1.25) 21 March 1960 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Willi Kass" in episode: "The Ticket" (episode # 3.11) 15 February 1960 * Gunsmoke playing "Brady" in episode: "Big Tom" (episode # 5.18) 9 January 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Rafael Blanco" in episode: "The Briefcase" (episode # 2.12) 14 December 1959 * Lawman playing "Newt Whittaker" in episode: "Warpath" (episode # 1.19) 8 February 1959 * The Philco-Goodyear Television Playhouse playing "The Bartender" in episode: "Marty" (episode # 5.23) 24 May 1953 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Howard Caine at the Internet Movie Database Caine, HowardCaine, HowardCaine, HowardCaine, HowardCaine, HowardCaine, HowardCaine, Howard